limpando com cdz
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: vamos limpar os quartos dos mais famosos personagens de Saint seiya!tive essa idéia quando a minha mãe mandou eu limpar meu quartoyaoi somente sugerido.deixem reviews! elas me estimulam a continuar
1. Default Chapter

Limpando com cdz

Olá, sou a gatinha da limpeza. Este fanfic é uma mini-série onde eu tenho que enfrentar um grande desafio: limpar os quartos ou casa dos personagens mais famosos de saint seiya (na verdade eu limpei os de todo mundo mais só vai aparecer aqui os melhores e mais engraçados).

Limpando os quartos de bronze 

**Primeiro quarto seiya** (foi o meu pesadelo)

Cheguei na mansão dos kido umas duas horas da tarde, sai de lá uns três dias depois. Entendi finalmente o porque de ninguém ter aceitado o emprego antes.

Caramba olha só isso, nesse quarto tem até um porco debaixo da cama!

Oic, oic!

Esse tal de seiya deve ser parente desse ai.

Bom eu vou começar pelas prateleiras. Bom vamos ver, aqui nós temos um caderno usado, um lápis, cinco canetas, um pacote de batatas mofadas, uma meia, uma cueca suja e uma flecha de dourada na parede.

Depois de arrumar as prateleiras ela foi arrumar as gavetas. Lá ela achou três bonequinhos do pokemon, um divice de plástico e uma peça intima feminina.

Nota mental- falando com ela mesma- tomar cuidado com o seiya.

Falando de mim?

O que, eu, claro que não seiya-san.-ela tomou um susto enorme quando seiya entrou e outro quando percebeu que ele estava só de shorts.(se assustando a toa?toma maracujina!)

A bom, vou ficar olhado você limpar tá bom.

Claro seiya-san."Ai pelo amor de Zeus permita que saia daqui ainda virgem!"

Chame-me só de seiya tá bom.

Sim, seiya.

Continuou limpando o quarto rezando para que acabasse logo, mas, o quarto estava imundo, debaixo da cama achou meia dúzia de roupas espalhadas, dez pares de tênis e pra cartar (literalmente) um monte de cartas, adivinha de que, isso mesmo, cartas de Yu-gi-oh!Ainda achou peças da armadura de pegásus e um monte de mangás no armário. Depois de meia hora ela acaba e vai pro próximo.

Segundo quarto shun 

Noooossa o shun dormindo só de cueca!Zeus ouviu minhas preces!

O que? Hein?Onde? Quando?Porque?

Oi, shun-san. Meu nome é cat girl a gatinha da limpeza a seu dispor meu belo jovem.

Ah, olá é você que se ofereceu pra limpar nossos quartos?

Mais ou menos.Primeiro que eu não me ofereci, estão me pagando por isso, e mesmo que não pagasse eu pediria uma indenização, o quarto daquele seiya é uma selva, e segundo porque faz parte do meu programa novo, limpando com cdz. E a audiência deve estar lá encima, porque você, só de cueca é uma visão do paraíso.

O que?- shun olha pra baixo e se toca, estava só de cueca em rede internacional.

Calma, não precisa ficar com vergonha, afinal viemos aqui filmar um dia normal na vida de vocês, isso inclui vocês nos quartos dormindo ou acordados, de cueca ou não (sem cueca principalmente)...

Ah, ta.Agora com licença que eu vou me vestir.

Depois dessa, eu volto ao meu trabalho. Encontrei muitas coisas, tipo, dois pares de correntes, bonequinhos do yuyu hakusho, meias e roupas espalhadas pelo chão e etc...

Realmente, esse foi o único quarto mais ou menos, o resto estava uma selva. Mas já que os donos eram verdadeiros deuses eu perdôo.

Terceiro quarto hyoga de cisne 

Nooooossa, que frio!Esse cara morava aonde, pólo norte!

Sibéria para ser mais exato.

Nhan!desculpe hyoga-san (nossa que gato)pensando

Tudo bem, você não precisa arrumar este quarto. Eu mesmo arrumo.

Mais eu vim aqui pra isso senhor. Não posso deixar você arrumar seu quarto

E o que você vai fazer?

Bom, eu faço muitas coisas (olhar malicioso), mas, neste caso terei que expulsa-lo de seu quarto.Di e dark podem levar ele.

Nani?

Do nada aparecem duas garotas que seguram hyoga uma em cada braço e o arrastam pra fora do quarto.

Certo vamos começar, nossa mais que frio!Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha jaqueta!

O dono do quarto podia até ser gostoso mais o quarto era um horror.Encontrei um porta-retrato com a foto da mãe dele, lápis, livros, cadernos, desenhos, e uma fanfic yaoi lemon (o que me surpreendeu porque era um shunxhyoga) no final da limpeza eu encontrei uma fita de vídeo com o titulo miroxkamus. Curiosa e mente poluída como só eu sei imaginei que poderia ser uma fita com imagens um tanto intimas entre kamus e miro, meu casal yaoi favorito, então escondi ela na mochila.

Quarto quarto shiryu de dragão 

Esse aqui foi tão normal que eu resolvi não botar no programa porque foi muito chato! Só tinha fotos da shunrei e cartinhas de amor p.

Quinto quarto ikki de fênix 

Infelizmente eu não consegui entrar nesse quarto porque o ikki me expulsou, torrou as minhas assistentes e ainda me xingou até a saída.

dxp

bom, ta aí a primeira parte de limpando com cdz! Na próxima eu vô para as doze casas ver os gatos dos cavaleiros de ouro!estejam comigo para limpar com cdz!

(Dri)- ai, escreve logo o segundo cap. já faz um mês que vc reescreveu isso e sópublicou agora!

(Dark)- cara, ela é tão lezada quanto nós.

(Di)- pois é!

(Drica de áries)gota


	2. quartos de ouro

Limpando com cdz

Estamos aqui com mais um limpando com cdz a série com mais audiência do mundo! Na verdade ela quase não tem audiência mais isso eu supero na terapia. Hoje limparemos os quartos dos dourados, e talvez role um yaoi meio lemon (só meio mesmo) então vamos limpar com cdz!.

quarto de Áries 

Cheguei no santuário depois de pegar três ônibus e andar duas horas até o portão principal. Entrei na casa de Áries meio dia (a hora que eu acordo) e procurei pelo dono dela, que não estava presente, então comecei a limpeza.

Caramba, que quarto enoooorme! É maior que os de bronze, mas, é mais arrumado e cheira melhor. Ih olha lá! O mú tem uma cueca com um carneirinho na frente! Caramba! Tem um monte de carneiros de pelúcia no chão. Saca só o mú tem um cd do linkin park! Olha uma fita de vídeo da ultima festa do santuário!

O quarto era de um tom avermelhado muito bonito, a cama era no meio do quarto e tava com um lençol de seda cinza (chique bem!), tinha dois criados mudos do lado da cama, uma prateleira com livros e um baú.

Começando a arrumar ela ainda encontra um desenho dos dourados (Até agora eu não sabia que o mú também era desenhista) e uma pasta, com uma etiqueta escrita lemon bem encima. Dentro da pasta tinha dois desenhos do Miro e Kamus, um com eles se beijando e outro era os dois dormindo. Também tinha um monte de desenhos dele e do Shaka, e pra finalizar três dos gêmeos: saga e kanon.(eu pedi para tirarem copia de um que era os dois na banheira).

Ei! Tem uma fita aqui igual a que eu achei no quarto do hyoga! Cara, aquela fita era o Maximo, eu até mandei ela pra drica, dark e di! Eu acho que elas vão gostar também!

Do que vc está falando, e o que esta fazendo no meu quarto?- nesse momento mú aparece na porta do quarto, com uma roupa de treino toda amassada.

Bom, eu num tô fazendo nada além de arrumar, mas, vc devia tá fazendo algo de muuuuito importante.

Olha se vc não sair do meu quarto agora, eu te teleporto para onde o vento faz a curva.

Então isso é lá em casa, dark e di pode levar ele! E vê se não se aproveitam dele que eu já recebi reclamações demais do hyoga!

Mú fica vermelho de raiva! Mas eu não tenho que comentar. Ele não reclama de nada e sai para a limpeza continuar (acompanhado por di e dark que tiveram que arrastar ele do quarto). Eu ainda encontrei uns mangás e cartas e descobri duas fotos do shion também. Uma eu peguei e outra eu botei na pasta, porque era um lemon shionxdhoko.rsrsrsrsrsr.o mú era bem organizado, então não tive trabalho.

casa de touro 

Cara, eu adorei limpar isso daqui, o deba tava em casa ouvindo pitty e até me ajudou com a limpeza, e eu não reclamei porque como quase todo bom brasileiro o deba era super desorganizado. O quarto era desarrumado, mas, lindo! As paredes eram azuis claras e tinham desenhos do símbolo de touro no rodapé. Sem falar nas flores super coloridas no parapeito da janela, algumas eu identifique como sendo do jardim do fro.

(catgirl)-amanhã eu vou revelaaar, depois eu penso em aprender.cantando

(deba)-daqui a uns dias eu vou dizer!

(os dois)-O que me faz querer gritaaaaaaar!

Com a ajuda do meu novo amigo, a limpeza foi beleza. Três copos sujos debaixo da cama, quatro na prateleira, cinco cuecas samba canção, dez pares de meias, três doujinshis, e mais umas revistas. No final da limpeza meu amigão ainda me deu um presentão, uma replica da armadura de Áries perfeita. E assim eu Feliz da vida fui para a outra casa. Foi então que eu parei pra pensar e um frio me percorreu a espinha.

Ai não! Agora vem a casa dos gêmeos!

casa de gêmeos 

Entrei nessa casa com muito cuidado e chamei pelos donos da casa. Ninguém respondeu. Então resolvi ir direto para o quarto, o que foi o meu maior erro. Chegando perto do quarto, eu ouvi uns gemidos e constatei (depois de algum tempo) que os gêmeos deviam estar muito ocupados, uma idéia para tirar os dois do quarto me passou pela cabeça. Antes eu botei a replica da armadura que eu ganhei do deba só por precaução.

(catgirl)-Ataaaaaaaaque! Todos em seus postos imediatamente, Atena está em perigo!

(saga e kanon)- como?

Os dois saem correndo do quarto atropelando as próprias pernas, um tentava vestir as calças e o outro arrumava a camisa que já estava bem amassada. Eu, que já não agüentava mais de tanto rir, quase morri sem ar quando vi a cara dos dois de espanto. Só não gostei da parte em que eles me espancaram até o diretor chegar e explicar o que estava se passando.

(Saga)- ah tá, porque não falaram antes?

(catgirl)- porque vcs não deixaram. Já foram me batendo! Pelo menos eu ainda vô poder limpar os quartos.sorrindo

Sem mais amolação, eu fui arrumar o quarto dos dois com uns dez curativos. Se o quarto do deba era lindo, o dos gêmeos era maravilhoso. A parede era azul bebê com detalhes lindíssimos, a cama era redonda e macia com um lençol de seda azul escuro, tinha uma porta da cor da parede e abrindo ela era possível visualizar uma piscina e-n-o-r-m-e.

(catgirl)- então era aqui que o ares ficou a luta do santuário todinha! A vida de mestre deve ser ótima, é só ficar com o rabo sentado no trono ou tomando banho na piscina. Bom, voltando para o quarto, têm um chicote, uma mascara, algemas, cinco camisinhas usadas. Caramba! Esses caras são sadomasoquista? Mas, olhando pelo lado bom, eles são prevenidos.

No armário eu achei umas revistas, sapatos e é claro muita roupa. Achei também umas fics deles mesmos se pegando e uns doujinshis meus. Descobri que eles também eram os autores de muitas ameaças de morte que eu tinha recebido pra não colocar fics deles no ar. Acabei a limpeza rapidinho e sai, mas, não sem antes colocar uma pequena armadilha na porta.

casa de câncer 

Fui expulsa dessa daqui antes mesmo de entrar, e também ganhei alguns hematomas a mais de presente, cortesia de mascara da morte de câncer.

casa de leão 

Essa tava até bem arrumada, graças a Marin, então não precisei limpar muita coisa. Só o armário tava bagunçado, assim que eu abri descobri porque ele não deixava a Marin mexer lá. Fotos, fics, desenhos e doujinshis lemon tomavam conta do local. Arrumei tudo na velocidade da luz, antes que a Marin visse aquilo tudo e fui pra próxima casa. As paredes do quarto eram laranjadas e tinha uns detalhes verde limão no rodapé.

casa de virgem 

A casa era arrumada, mas, a curiosidade era muita então eu fui ver o quarto do indiano. Minha imaginação não tinha me preparado para o que eu vi. A parede era lilás claro, com aqueles negócios indianos, tudo era em seu devido lugar um monte de velas e incensos aromáticos, e uma cama marro menos.

casa de libra 

Mais vazio que a minha cabeça, e tão suja quanto minha mente.

casa de escorpião 

a casa do Miro seria resumida em uma palavra. Selva. Tinha roupa em todo canto, a cozinha era imunda, o quarto era tão bagunçado que num dava nem pra entrar. Por sorte eu só tinha que limpar o quarto, senão eu passaria a minha vida toda ali. Encontrei meias, roupas, fotos, tralhas e cartinhas de amor. Um cd da evanescence encima do criado mudo, um escorpião de pelúcia na cama e um de verdade dentro de um aquário. O quarto era simples. Paredes brancas, cama normal, e se não fosse pelos escorpiões desenhados em certas partes das paredes seria um quarto normal.

(catgirl)- misericórdia, é tudo que esta pobre mortal lhe pede. Num tô tintindo nada, num to sentindo minha perna, meu braço e nem o resto do corpo. As minhas dores já estão com dor.

(diretor)- vai rápido, senão o programa vai ficar muito longo.

(catgirl)- valeu chefinho! Também adoro o senhor, viu.sarcástica

Consegui acabar a limpeza em menos de uma hora e passar para a próxima casa, com muitas dores pelo corpo e uma alergia do cacete.

casa de sagitário 

Vazio como a cabeça dos meus "queridos" priminhos.

casa de capricórnio 

Arrumada ao extremo. O espanhol realmente gostava de limpeza, mas, não guardava suas cartas de amor direcionadas a Afrodite e que não foram entregues.Resolvi fazer um pequeno "favorzinho" e entregar as cartas pra ele. É claro que sem ele saber.O quarto era muito sofisticado(meu purtuguês é chique!) paredes de um tom azul esverdeado e a cama com lençóis da mesma cor.

casa de aquário 

ao chegar encontrei Miro e Kamus no maior amasso, antes de interromper eu gravei uns minutinhos pra drica já que ela me ameaçou de morte se eu não levasse alguma coisa interessante pra ela assistir. Depois disso eu tossi um pouco pra eles me perceberem, o que não adiantou.

(catgirl)- oie! Desculpe interromper, mas, eu tenho que trabalhar meus queridos.

Os dois pareceram finalmente me notar, e rapidamente se afastaram um do outro, eu só ri da cara de vergonha dos dois. Kamus não queria me deixar arrumar o quarto dele, mas, di e dark usaram o jeito persuasivo delas para convencer ele. Realmente não tinha muito pra arrumar só umas roupas jogadas e rasgadas. Eu aproveitei pra convidar eles para o entrevistando com a drica, que era um programa que iria estrear naquele mês. Eles aceitaram numa boa.

casa de peixes 

Cheguei na ultima casa de noite, eu já tinha descansado na casa do Kamus , então eu já tava legal pra arrumar a casa do dite, que era arrumada e bagunçada ao mesmo tempo. Tinha muitos bichinhos de pelúcia e rosas por lá. O quarto tinha um toque feminino, muito bonito e a decoração ajudava bastante. O armário era recheado de roupas de bom gosto e túnicas curtíssimas. Sandálias de couro, umas azul piscina, outras douradas e cuecas das mesma cores das sandálias.

(catgirl)- ah, quase esqueci de entregar uma coisa pra vc dite!

(dite)- o que?

(catgirl)- essas cartas aqui ó.

(dite)- ai, de quem é?

(catgirl) – do cavaleiro de capricórnio, eu achei lá pela casa dele e resolvi trazer pra vc.

Depois de entregar as cartas, fui direto para o salão do grande mestre. Passei a noite lá e na manhã seguinte me mandei do santuário o mais rápido que pude, porque o shura quase me mate quando soube que eu entreguei as cartas.

dxp

E este foi mais um limpando com cdz! Agradeço as reviews e estou respondendo elas agora

**Atalanta de tebas:** pois é né! Sobre aquela fita, eu ainda vô fazer uma fic pra explicar o conteúdo. Mas. A preguiça é muita, quem sabe se as ameaças de morte dos meus primos me afetarem eu faço ela.

**Anjinha de aquarius:** que bom que vc gostou da fic! E tá ai a limpeza dos quartos de ouro.

**Pisces Amanda-chan:** valeu, e desculpa se o 2cap demorou, é que a preguiça é minha companheira e o festival de musica do colégio também ajuda bastante.

Bom e é isso ai, na próxima eu vô fazer sobre os quartos de prata! E leiam também as minhas outras fics e mandem muitas reviews pra que eu continue escrevendo.


End file.
